Alice and Emmett Fashion Wars!
by secretpoet091096
Summary: When Alice wants to play dress up on Emmett. Bella comes up with a plan on how to resolve the problem. R&R please! thank you! sp
1. A Comprimise

"Uhh…Emmett this pains me to ask but are you in a dress?" I couldn't stop laughing. It was so funny to see such a big guy in a little sundress. It fit him though I will say that.

"Don't…Say…anything…." He said through tight lips. Sure he was annoyed but him in that mood made him look like "little miss no-shine". Honestly, that looks like Alice's dress.

At that moment Alice came running down the stairs at full vampire speed. She stopped suddenly in front of me, causing me to stumble back into Emmett. Emmett got me back on my feet by pushing me forward into Alice.

I wouldn't call Alice annoying more like hyper active. She was beautiful though. Her hair was short but cut into layers. Her eyes were dark, as well. Who doesn't like a future seeing pixie of a vampire?

"Emmett, please!" She pleaded. She was holding a brush in one hand and a bag of bows in the other hand.

Emmett looked at her wide eyed. He took several steps back and laughed nervously," Ha! No."

I was holding back my laughter. It was so funny to see him in a dress. I think that he could be a girl though. Maybe if he let his hair grow and maybe if he found a way to make his body less man like. Carlisle could probably do something about that.

Alice took a step towards Emmett and of course, he took a step back. I watched as Alice chased Emmett around the house. They were so fast it was hard to tell what they were doing. It made me dizzy to watch them. I wanted to run like they do. It was almost as if they were flying but Edward and his stupid "lets wait" plan.

"STOP!" I finally yelled. Both of them came to a complete stop. I walked up to them both and examined them. What would they both be equally good at but not in the same way? Alice is fast and Emmett is strong. Emmet hates to be bothered and Alice does things her way.

Both are equally annoyed by each other and both dress well. That's it! They both have some sense of fashion here.

"Emmett , Alice. I have a way you could How do I put this…compromise I should say." Both were looking at me strange. I decided to go on: " If Alice wins she gets to dress you up for a whole month. If Emmett wins you have to stop trying to dress him up like a Barbie doll for a month."

Alice was thrilled she was jumping up and down in her spot. Emmett wasn't as happy as she was. Both looked at each other and then turned back to me.

"Well? What is it?" Emmett said tugging at the straps on his dress.

"How about you and Alice have a Fashion show?" I asked.

Alice's eyes lit up ," Oh! That will be so fun! When is it?"

" Oh lets make it tonight," I said looking at the clock," It will be fun. I'll have Edward help me find a spot to host it. It'll be great!"

" Well, Who is going to be there?" Emmett asked in an annoyed voice. He didn't like this much. He sounded as if this was going to kill him if he accepted.

They looked at each other again.

"I accept!" Alice chimed in.

"Ugh...I accept. I won't like it at all but I accept." Emmett said.

Emmett and Alice fled to their rooms. I could hear them both walking around. This should be interesting. I wonder what Emmett is going to do for the show.


	2. A Little Surprise

"Edward?" I called as I walked into his room. Where could he be? I know that he likes to be alone but this is ridiculous! This is the third time today he has done this to me. Maybe he was hiding from me…or maybe Alice abducted him for experimental purposes.

"I'm back here, my love," I heard him say. Back where?

"Back where?" I called again.

He came into view at that moment. His hair was tangled and he looked as if he had been in a fight. Some thing told me not to ask but of course I opened my mouth and asked.

"I will guess that you had something to do with it, but then that would be rude. Let me ask you this: what were you thinking when you suggested that to Alice and Emmett?" he was speaking so fast that I could barely understand what he was saying.

"I was thinking that they both need to have a friendly competition, that's all. Oh and I need your help on finding a place to have the little show,"-I tried holding back a smile-"It will be fun!"

He looked at me and half smiled. I could tell that he didn't like this. He got his keys anyways, which I guess means," Let's go".

We have been looking for a few hours now and still not a place to host it. I think the park would do. There is an old abandoned stage that no body uses, but I don't think Edward would like for us to have it there.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" I asked Edward while I looked though a list of places.

He kept looking forward and said, "It could be hosted some where if we had a little more time."

At that moment my cell started ringing. It was Charlie. I debated whether to answer it or not. Edward shot me a warning glance. (What is his problem?)

"Hello?"

"Bells! What are you doing?" Charlie seemed happy.

"Oh, well Edward and I are looking for a place to host the fashion show Alice and Emmett are having. Any suggestions?"

He was quiet for a moment and then he said ,"What about down at the police station? The guys would love it."

Edward chuckled and I went on,"Charlie, I don't think –"

"We will take it!" Edward shouted. He made a U-turn and started to drive toward the direction of the Cullen's.

"Excellent. I'll tell the boys you will be here in a couple of hours. Love you, Bells." And the line went dead.

I turned to Edward and sighed ,"Why did you accept? I don't think Alice or Emmett will like to have it there,"

He smiled his crocked smile and said," Wont you like to get Emmett back? Remember he embarrassed you."

I would love to forget. One day at school Emmett thought it would be fun to change my make-up with marker ink. Then during gym while we were running, it smeared every where. That was horrible.

" Sure," I said ,"Why not?"


	3. Alice has a plan

As we pulled up the drive I could hear the shouting from inside the house. It sounded like Alice and Rosalie weren't getting along. Edward mumbled something too low for me to hear. All of a sudden Jasper and Emmett walked out.

"Well, my lady, what happened to your dress?" I asked Emmett as I stepped out of the car.

Emmett glared at me as if he was going to kill me. I think he would have if Edward wasn't standing next to me. All I could do was laugh at him.

"Calm, Emmett, calm…." Jasper said _trying_ to hold a laugh in.

"Whatever just keep your wife away from my Rose," he growled back. Am I the only sane person in the world?

"Oh! Emmett I found a place we could have the little get together tonight," Edward said holding me close.

"_I_ found it, first of all. Secondly there might be a few more people there," I corrected him.

"How long until I'm humiliated?" Emmet said rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh… 9 hours."

"Do we have time to hunt? I can't wait until tonight" Jasper said looking at his watch.

Edward sighed. He was hungry and so were his brothers. Why hadn't I Stop to think that they needed to eat?

"Yeah, let's go," Edward said. He kissed me, got in the car, and sped off.

"Well that was quick," I mumbled and walked in the house.

As I stepped into the living room Alice and Rosalie stopped pulling each other's hair out and said hello. After that they went back to killing each other. Esme was just sitting casually on the couch watching them.

"Is there something I missed?" I asked sitting next to Esme.

"Well, Alice thought it would be ok to take Rose's clothes, but seeing how Rose likes her things she fought back for them," Esme said.

They stopped fighting and walked over to us. Their hair was a mess!

"I would like to thank you Bella for causing this. If you hadn't opened you're-"

"Rose!" Esme interrupted. Alice giggled.

I looked down and held the tears of anger in. I looked back at them and smiled.

"Did you hear that I found a place to host our little get together?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah. Emmett isn't even ready for the show! How is he going to win?" Alice said. It weird how she hasn't seen what will happen during the competition.

Rosalie was walking upstairs when she turned around and said," Emmett, isn't very happy about this. He is looking forward to it although. I don't see how he can stand you, Bella."

She sped up the stairs at her vampire speed. I watched amazed as she ran up. I want to slap her across the face but doing that would cause my hand to shatter. I walked up to Edward's room, feeling Alice's and Esme's eyes on me.

When I got to his room I fell face down on his bed. Alice came in after me,

"Aw, Bella don't be upset. You know how mean Rosalie can be." Alice said.

She was right though Rosalie was always going to be mean.

(Four hours passed)

"Alice! Let me go!" I complained as I struggled to get free from the chair she strapped me in. We were in her bathroom and she was trying all her outfits on me. I was being force into dresses like crazy and most didn't fit for the fact that I'm bigger than Alice.

"Hold…still….Perfect!" She said as she tightened a huge bow on one of the purple dresses.

"You know, maybe Rosalie will like to help you out. I think Charlie wants me home to….clean up." I lied, but she glared at me.

"No! Please stay and help! Please?" She asked like there was going to be no tomorrow to torture me.

She stripped me down and examined her closet again. She pulled out several outfits and shook her head mumbling something to herself. I decided to get my clothes and put them on, when she all of a sudden dragged me to Rosalie's room. She made sure that I stayed on the bed like a good girl.

I got a pillow and covered myself while I waited for her.

"Bella, guess what," She was holding something behind her back.

"Uh…what?" I said trying to look behind her back, but she kept moving trying not to let me see.

"You know how u said Emmett _has_ to be in the little show?" She said still holding the item behind her back.

"Well….yeah. Why?" I was still trying to see behind her.

She pulled a little black dress from behind her. She smiled and I knew what she was thinking but…how would we be able to pull it off?

**A/N: sorry I am still getting used to posting and stuff. The next chapter i hope will be better. thank you!**


	4. Clothes and Rose

"Alice, how are we going to do this

"Alice, how are we going to do this?" I asked her as she got more of Rosalie's clothes out. We don't have enough time. I liked her idea though. How would we be able to switch Emmett's things with Rosalie's? What else had she planed to do?

Suddenly she froze. Her dark eyes glazed over. I could tell she was having a vision. Let's hope this isn't a bad one.

After about a minute she came back to reality. She smiled a wide smile.

"Alice?" I asked reaching for her.

"Emmett will be back in two hours. All we have to do is cut and fix the clothes he set out for the show and we are good to go."

I looked at her shocked. How could something so sweet be so evil? I never thought that Alice would do this. Why is she using Rosalie's clothes though?

"Emmett will think it is Rosalie if we accidentally drop her clothes in the pile," she said as if she read my thoughts.

I got part of the pile of clothes that Emmett set aside for the show. These were his regular clothes. Why isn't he using other clothes? Doesn't he _want_ to win?

Alice got the rest of the clothes and ran over to her room. I put one of Emmett's shirts on and ran over to her room as well. She was standing by the window looking outside. I stood beside her and looked out over her shoulder and saw Rosalie talking to Esme. She was exaggerating with her movements. I could faintly hear her but I did catch a few words. She was saying something like:"this is stupid…Bella doesn't have a clue….Emmett….Stupid game…" I couldn't make out the rest.

All of a sudden she looked at the window we were at and got even more outraged. I could tell she noticed I had Emmett's Shirt on and his clothes in my hands. Alice quickly snatched them and ran to the bathroom where she started trimming them into short skirts and shirts.

I took the shirt I was wearing off and gave it to her. She trimmed it into a small tank top. I put my clothes on and began to pick her clothes up from the floor. She got Rosalie's clothes and mixed them in with the pile of Emmett's clothes.

We quickly ran back to the place we found the clothes and threw them there.

"Alice, I think it was mean what we did." I pulled two small chocolate candies from my pocket and threw them on the pile," just a little token to say we are truly sorry."

"Oh Bella, you are very charming!" She said laughing.

Alice left before me. I was walking slowly to the room when Rosalie blocked my path. She had an evil look on her face like I wasn't welcome.

"Bella, you are wasting your time. This is stupid!" She hissed.

"I know you told me," I mumbled. What is her problem?

"Whatever," she growled.

"You are so stuck up and self centered!" I shouted.

At that moment Alice ran out. She held Rosalie back from hitting me. I instinctively backed away. I don't want to die now.

"Rose, you need to calm down!"

I walked back to the room listening to them argue. I wasn't going to let little miss "perfect" ruin the night for me.

**A/N: this is hard to write to pass the time of the 5 hours they have left. With school starting I may not post much. Sorry. Thank you.**


	5. Guilt

"Bella!" I heard Emmett shout. What does he want?

I ran down stairs to find him sitting with Edward on the couch.

"Hi, love. I hear that you were a great help to Alice." Edward said. He looked a lot better. His eyes were liquid gold. He was beautiful.

I smiled and sat next to him, carful not to be to close to Emmett. I didn't want to find out if he knew what Alice and I have done. The guilt was eating me alive.

I could imagine what he would do if he found out I helped Alice…

"Bella?" Emmett said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling ok? You seem…nervous."

"Well I-"

"She is both nervous and guilty," Jasper said interrupting. He floated down the stairs. I can't believe he just said that! I don't want _anyone _to know I had helped. I-it's not fair.

"Guilty?" Edward asked.

"Well, I…yes." I couldn't lie to Edward no matter how bad the case. I knew he loved me and still would. It was stupid to be guilty about this. Isn't that part of the competition?

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"I… uh…" I couldn't think of anything to say. I either tell the truth and ruin Alice's plan or come up with something quick.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward said. I avoided his eyes because he could always make me do anything just by looking into them.

"I changed Charlie's shampoo to…glue. It was a trick and I feel bad for it."

"Oh…" Emmett said. I could tell he wanted to laugh but he held it in.

Edward wasn't buying it. He swooped me up into his arms and carried me to his room. He wasn't breathing and neither was I. I could hear Emmett quietly laughing at something Jasper said.

Edward closed the door and sat me on his bed. He made me look at him and he said," Ok, what is wrong with you, love?"

I hesitated and said," Alice and I tore up _all_ of Emmett's clothes."

He looked at me and chuckled. I could sense that he thought it was a stupid reason to be so sad. Maybe it was but I'm not used to doing things like that. The most that I've done that was bad would probably be taking a pencil from my friend in the third grade. I gave it back to her a month later.

He kissed me and smiled his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Well, the guilt is gone," I said.

"WE HAVE A FEW HOURS UNTIL I KICK EMMETT'S A-"

"Alice, language!" Esme shouted.

"BUTT!" she giggled.

I laughed. This will be an interesting night.

**A/N: sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter we will drum roll FINALLY get to the fashion show. Emmett may have a few tricks up his sleeve. **


	6. Akward Feeling

I was quiet on the way to the police station. There really was no reason for me to be so…nervous. Maybe it was the fact that it was my father's police station. What ever the reason I don't want to be near there.

As we pulled up to the police station I noticed Charlie talking to his "family". I don't get why he calls them family. All they talk about is golf and football! I mean honestly. I never hear Edward or Jasper talk about that. Ok, maybe once in a while but not all the time like these guys.

When I stepped out of the car Charlie rushed over to me and helped me out. I knew he wanted to show me off. I tried pulling away but he pulled me back beside him. I saw his friends whispering to each other. Were they talking about me?

"Guys, this is my daughter, Bella." Charlie said. His buddies looked at me up and down. Edward stood beside us. Charlie gave him a horrible look and said,"This is her...friend,"

"Nice to meet you," Edward said holding my hand. I could feel my face turn a light shade of red.

"Well…uh…we should be heading inside," I said breaking free from Charlie's grasp.

I met up with Alice in the back room. She was opening up her suitcase and pulling loads of clothes out. She was moving so quickly I had to warn her that there were security cameras.

I helped separate the clothes into piles of blue, black, red, green, purple, and so on.

"Bella, what do you think I should show first?" Alice asked holding up the same outfit but in different colors. The one in her left hand had a red tank top with a black mini skirt and the one in her right hand had a blue tank top with a green skirt.

"I am sorry Alice," I said," I can't help you out. Remember this is between you and Emmett. I will also be the one giving you the categories,"

"WHAT?!"

"Well I thought it will be more …fun if we do it that way. I will also announce a big surprise for you two,"

"What is the surprise?" She asked.

"I can't tell you," I looked at the clock and sighed. Five more minutes until the show.

I went out to the back of the station and saw that the stage had been set up already. Jasper was testing out the lighting and Edward was moving things around.

I walked on the stage and walked over to Edward.

"You know its so funny how a little "compromise" can turn into this," He said.

"Yeah, but I like it. It's perfect."

He smiled," Bella, I don't understand you,"

I walked to the back of the stage and looked out across the field that was separated by a fence. And I saw 7 figures coming towards the station.


End file.
